The Most Beautiful Forever
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Hermione hates Valentine's Day. But then Ron does something to make her a bit less cynical. Or at least, muddled enough to make her forget her reasons for her dislike of the day. R&R.


_Happy Valentine's Day! :)_

_

* * *

_

**The Most Beautiful Forever**

Hermione leaned against the door to the Great Hall, feeling a great deal of reluctance to walk into the pink and red decorated room. Hearts were falling from the ceiling and couples were giving each other roses and Valentine's Day cards.

She'd seen at least fifteen couples snogging as she'd made her way down to breakfast.

She shuddered at all the hormones raging between students.

This was her sixth Valentine's Day at Hogwarts.

It was a day she always dreaded.

This was a day for girls who had a complete lack of self-confidence and needed a flower and some chocolate from a boy to feel special.

Hermione didn't need anyone telling her she was great.

She didn't need some boy giving her a rose.

She certainly didn't need any chocolate.

Although she did have a sweet tooth for the stuff.

Girls were tittering and boys were stressing.

One girl began yelling at the boy sitting next to her for forgetting what day it was.

Everyone turned to look as she ran from the room with her face in her hands.

Hermione shook her head.

That was what Valentine's Day did, caused stress and angst between couples.

It was horrible, really.

Hermione gave a huge sigh when her stomach rumbled.

She would have to brave the pinkness and falling hearts today.

Just as she always had to.

She pushed off the doorway and was about to take her first step when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and found herself face to face with Ron Weasely.

He looked nervous and had a hand behind his back.

"What do you need, Ron? What's behind your back?" She questioned.

He grabbed her hand, "Come with me." He whispered.

She felt a trill reverberate through her at the sound of his voice and his hand grasping hers and could only nod her head wordlessly.

He grinned and pulled her away from the door to the Great Hall, back down the corridor and around a corner.

This hallway was deserted, seeing as everyone was at breakfast.

Hermione had forgotten her hunger by now and could only follow Ron behind a gargoyle.

There was a window and Ron, with his back to Hermione, stared out.

Both hands were in front of him and he seemed to be playing with something…

Hermione just stared at his back and waited for him to say something.

He said nothing, just continued to stare out the window.

Her thoughts grew more hurried and stressed as she imagined what he was going to say.

"Ronald!" She exclaimed.

He turned around, deftly maneuvering whatever was in his hand around his back again so that she never caught a glimpse.

"What is it that you want, Ron?" She demanded.

He grinned and ran his hand through his red hair, "I know this whole thing might be bit much but I had to do this away from everyone else."

"Do what?" Hermione demanded.

"This." He replied softly.

He brought his hidden hand around and presented Hermione with a freshly cut red rose that still had raindrops on the petals.

Hermione stared down at the rose, astonished.

She'd never gotten one before.

Especially not from Ron.

It was perfect.

She smiled slowly and looked up into Ron's wary eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured.

"Thank you, Ron. It's perfect." She reached up and plucked the rose from his outstretched hand.

Her fingers brushed his and she felt them tingle.

He smiled back, "You're welcome, 'Mione."

Her smile faltered at his husky tone.

Her pulse skittered when he bent his head down.

She stopped breathing when he put his hand on her cheek.

Her knees grew weak when he pressed his mouth gently on hers.

She latched onto his arm when she felt them buckling.

He pulled his hand down from her cheek and wrapped both arms around her, holding her against him.

They kissed for what seemed to Hermione like forever.

The most beautiful forever she'd ever imagined.

Then he did the unthinkable.

He pulled away.

Hermione immediately felt lost, bereaved of what she suddenly realized she'd needed all along.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"See you in Charms, 'Mione."

Then walked off.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

_So there is my Valentine's present to you. _

_I know it's a bit late, but I didn't think of writing one until it was late  
_

_Maybe not my best, but I enjoyed it._

_I only wrote this because I finished Chapter 7 of _Lily Wasn't Prepared for This.

_A celebration for finishing it so fast._

_I'll upload it tomorrow, I promise._

_But in the meantime..._

_REVIEW THIS ONESHOT!!!!_


End file.
